


【汉默铁】公开

by kutang



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutang/pseuds/kutang
Summary: 托尼想公开两个人的关系，但汉默不愿意。





	【汉默铁】公开

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一个小剧场纯属恶搞，要是不喜欢就当没看见好了。

所有知道贾斯丁汉默和托尼斯塔克关系的人都毫无例外地会好奇同一件事――贾斯丁汉默到底是怎么搞定斯塔克的？但鉴于目前知道这事的人加上当事人才不过十个人，其中有六个人贾斯丁汉默还不认识，也就没有人真的问过他们。  
总之，贾斯丁汉默凭借着事前全方位的调查，无数次真情告白和和长达五年的死皮赖脸，终于拿下来托尼史塔克这块硬骨头，成为了他的合法丈夫，从此以后唯一一个可以和他合法做爱的人。  
但他俩的日子其实跟婚前也没啥区别。  
每天从king size的大床上醒来，去各自的公司上班，时不时的翘班，在酒会和媒体上诋毁对方，抄袭和骂对方没水平。  
这就导致了托尼斯塔克和贾斯丁汉默的仇几乎尽人皆知，就算是在地球另一端某个封闭网络国度的国家，人们都对他们每天打嘴仗的日常有所了解。  
却没人知道汉默工业从五年前就有一位神秘的首席工程师叫安东尼汉默，而斯塔克工业公关部的发言稿都是出自贾斯丁汉默秘书之手。  
对此佩珀女士将这称之为两个人的扭曲情趣，并表示请贾斯丁汉默管好他自己的秘书，别整天想着怎么能通过汉默和托尼的关系搞到斯塔克工业的绝密文件。  
可天知道，这才不是什么鬼情趣游戏呢。  
托尼斯塔克对这个现状简直不满意极了，他曾无数次暗示贾斯丁汉默他们或许应该公开关系，每次他得到的东西都不一样，一个火热缠绵的吻，一场棒极了的性爱，一件临时决定的礼物，一个钻戒。可就是没有任何正面的回复。  
哦，还有那枚钻戒。贾斯丁汉默本想把他作为结婚一周年的礼物送给托尼，为此他藏了半年多，可当托尼问他公开问题时，他慌了神，急需一些可以转移话题的东西，于是提前了一个月就把钻戒塞到了安东尼手上。当时托尼看着自己手上他知道了至少得有四个月的一周年礼物，不知道是应该感动一会还是打贾斯丁汉默一顿。  
第二天他就知道了，他还是打贾斯丁汉默一顿吧。因为他刚要出门，贾斯丁汉默就提醒他把戒指摘了。  
“摘了？你让我摘了我的结婚钻戒？！”  
“亲爱的，你还是‘未婚’哪，记得么？”  
“不！我已经结婚一年了，和你。如果你还记得的话。”  
“我当然还记得，我为此每天感谢上帝。但是亲爱的，大家都还不知道呢。”  
“那就让他们知道。”  
汉默不说话。托尼的眼神像刀子一样射向汉默，可汉默踌躇着。托尼愤怒了，他大骂了一声贾斯丁汉默是个混蛋同时还是他见过最大的傻逼。然后气愤填膺地走了。  
但他最后还是摘下了钻戒，没把他向全世界炫耀一番。  
贾斯丁汉默愧疚万分，但他还是不愿意公布。  
他当年为了追求托尼改掉了不少毛病，比如爱和反派做交易，进行一些恶心古怪的实验，赌博，泡你。但总有一些东西是他改不掉的，在这里有些东西特指在意舆论对他的评价。  
贾斯丁汉默在意死这个玩意了。舆论那玩意简直是他赖以生存的动力。哪怕它的确是个婊子，汉默也乐于让这个婊子把自己打扮的光鲜照人。  
一点不利于他的评价都能让他恼羞成怒。他曾黑进了一太电脑，这台电脑属于一个在推特上骂过他的人。汉默让他的账号在各大社交网站上每天都发一条赞美贾斯丁汉默和汉默工业的文章，就这么发了一年，直到那个人放弃了自己的帐号。  
而公布和托尼的关系，他简直不敢想公众的反应。  
可某些支持着托尼能成为钢铁侠的东西盯上了这个问题，托尼抓住每一次机会尝试说服汉默公布他们的关系。  
“贾斯丁？”托尼边玩着自己手上的钻戒边叫他。  
“嗯哼？”  
“你打算什么时候向公众公布我们的关系？”  
“恩！额……哦，最近实在不是一个好时机，你知道的亲爱的，汉默工业的展览会要开始了。”汉默搪塞地说到，他试着让自己听来了饱含遗憾，但那并不成功，他听起来像是一个幸灾乐祸的坏家伙。  
“展览会开幕式就挺好的，适合公布一些大事。”托尼随意地说。  
“哈哈。”汉默毫无感情地笑了两声，“亲爱的你可真会开玩笑。”  
托尼生气了。他早就知道贾斯丁汉默不会给他答复的，但他还是生气了。他扯过被子，把自己闷在里面，在汉默哄好他之前不打算跟他说哪怕一个字了。  
“安东尼。”贾斯丁赶紧去哄自己的爱人了。  
“安东尼亲爱的，别生气了。”  
汉默伸手把一团托尼斯塔克转了过来，让他朝着自己。  
“Hon？”汉默边说边捏住了托尼的鼻子。他好笑地看着托尼的脸都憋红了还是不肯开口。终于托尼撑不住，抬起头一口咬上了汉默的手。  
“托尼。”汉默无奈地看着托尼折磨着自己的手。  
“别这么叫我，我不喜欢你这么叫我。”托尼咬着汉默的手，含糊不清地说。  
“好吧。”汉默在咬的兴致勃勃的托尼额角上烙下一吻，“晚安安东尼。”  
托尼终于放开了汉默的手，嘟囔了两句，埋进了汉默胸膛里，睡着了。  
没过几天，托尼就觉得自己傻爆了，居然就那么放过了那个混蛋。  
他在复仇者大厦顶楼灌着自己酒，贾斯丁汉默已经一周没来找过他了。那这都是因为一个什么室内设计师在网上说汉默工业展览会的场地装修的像是个三流情侣酒店。  
贾斯丁汉默气的活蹦乱跳，他叫嚣着要让那群人都好看。之后他就一直把心思放到了展览会上，连来找托尼的时间都挤不出来。  
顶楼的电梯门开了，托尼满不在意的起来看了一眼，发现来的人是黑寡妇，于是他懒洋洋地打了个招呼。  
“哟，娜塔莎。你也来找酒喝么？”  
娜塔莎眯着眼睛看着泡在酒堆里的托尼。  
“要是我没看错，你手里拿的是我买的伏特加。”  
托尼拿起手里的酒瓶子仔细看了看，然后傻笑了两声，“好像还真是。”  
“抱歉了，寡妇。”托尼满不在乎地又给自己倒了一杯，“回头我再赔给你几瓶。你随便点，什么酒都行。”  
娜塔莎摇了摇头，走了过去一把将酒杯夺了过来，然后接了杯自来水，递给了托尼。  
托尼一口气喝了下去，砸吧砸吧嘴，没砸吧出什么味来。  
“你怎么会在这一个人喝闷酒，汉默呢？他放心你一个人喝酒？”寡姐收拾着托尼弄出来的烂摊子。  
“哈！”托尼无所谓的大喊，“贾斯丁汉默才没时间管我。他去搞他的展览会去了。跟他的展览会比，托尼斯塔克都得往后放。”  
娜塔莎皱起了眉毛，“别这么幼稚斯塔克。你经常几个月几个月往太空里跑，贾斯丁汉默也没说过什么。”  
“他当然不会说什么了，有的时候我甚至觉得他恨不得我能自动消失掉。”托尼趴在桌子上，小说抱怨着。平时他定不会把这种和汉默的私人烦恼告诉自己的队友，但今天他喝多了，脑子有点不清醒。  
“为什么这么说？我们谁都能看出来他有多爱你，你简直就是他的生命。”  
“哦，得了吧。赞扬声和鼓掌声才是他的生命。他就连公开和我的关系都不肯。”托尼摸着自己无名指上的钻戒，颇有点伤感。  
“所以，”娜塔莎明白了，“你就是不满意你们没有公开关系？”  
“当然不是！我是说，我不在乎公不公开这种事，但是每次我们说道这件事，他就一脸我不愿意公开的样子。不公开是一码事，他不愿意又是另外一码了。”  
“就因为他不愿意公开，所以你就这么没安全感？”  
“他连公开都不愿意，我还有啥安全感。”  
“好吧。”娜塔莎看了看自己空了一半的酒柜，突然问斯塔克，“要不要打个赌？”  
“赌什么？”  
“赌我能在展览会那天让贾斯丁汉默向全世界公布和你的关系。”  
托尼瞬间坐直了，睁大眼睛看着娜塔莎，两只眼睛简直能发出光一样。  
娜塔莎勾了勾嘴角，“赌不赌。”  
“赌！”托尼果断地说。  
“如果我赢了，你要负责我一年的衣服，化妆品还有酒钱。”  
“成交！”托尼毫不犹豫地答应了。  
两个人约定好了汉默工业展览会那天要一起去看结果。  
但一连过了好几天，娜塔莎几乎都宅在复仇者大厦里，没怎么出过门。托尼都快急坏了，每次他看见寡妇从自己面前走过，都目不转睛地盯着她。搞得克林特以为托尼准备甩掉贾斯丁汉默转向娜塔莎的怀抱了。他兴奋地向托尼表达了祝贺，恭喜他长达三年的眼疾终于好了。然后被钢铁侠追着打了一顿。  
时间很快就到了展览会开幕的这一天。  
托尼穿着便服，带着帽子和墨镜，站在了一个靠前的位置，保证贾斯丁汉默能看见他。他听着汉默无聊而且漫长的演讲词，打量着的确很像三流情侣酒店的场地，等着寡妇来找他见证她的失败。  
“托尼。”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他回了头，发现是美国队长。  
“队长！你怎么来了？”托尼有点惊讶，毕竟史蒂夫一向表现的对这种事情不感兴趣。  
“娜塔莎让我来找你的。”史蒂夫的确对这个展览会不感兴趣，这里太嘈杂了，他想和托尼说点什么都得贴着耳朵大声吼了出来。  
贾斯丁汉默说完一个包袱，台下的观众笑了起来。他松了口气，这是今晚演讲最难讲的一段了。  
“事实上，今晚还有一个惊喜……”汉默下意思往托尼站的位置瞟了一眼，就看见美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯来了，他正贴着托尼的耳朵说着什么，他还没说完，托尼就笑了起来。然后托尼又贴着斯蒂芬罗杰斯的耳朵说了些什么，史蒂夫罗杰斯也笑了起来。  
今晚不知道为什么，来的情侣特别多，多到托尼斯塔克和斯蒂芬罗杰斯做这种动作旁边有几个都向他们投去暧昧的目光。  
汉默一下就想到了那些无聊八怪小报里对钢铁侠和美国队长关系的暧昧猜测，想起来托尼有几次夸奖美国队长。还有不知道为什么想到了今天在后台见到的红发美女和她的金发朋友。  
“你说今晚托尼斯塔克回来么？”红发美女问金发朋友。  
“谁知道呢？贾斯丁汉默和托尼斯塔克关系那么差，没准他会在一半从天上飞下来嘲讽他一番那。”  
“我希望他能来，这样我还能和他搭个讪，今晚也不算白来了。”  
“哦，你还没放弃睡托尼斯塔克呢？”  
“只要他没结婚。”  
“他都多大了，没准他早结婚了，只是不说罢了。”  
“那也无所谓。只要没往外公布的关系就不叫关系。”  
“他要是公布了你就不想睡他了？”  
“当然！他这种人向外公布了消息基本上就是一辈子的事了，没人会傻到翘这种人墙角的。”  
贾斯丁汉默不说话的时间太长了，底下的人已经骚动起来了，他们小声猜测着汉默怎么了。  
托尼也疑惑不解看着汉默，史蒂夫罗杰斯站在他身后，看起来就像一对完美的情侣。  
该死的完美的情侣！  
汉默脑子里的弦啪地一声就断掉了。他拿起了话筒，对着台下所有人宣布，“事实上，今晚还有一个惊喜，那就是今天我要向所有人宣布，我已经和安东尼斯塔克结婚三年了。”  
嗡地一声，所有人都轰动起来，他们互相交谈着，确定自己刚刚没幻听。  
“安东尼亲爱的。”汉默向台下目瞪口呆地托尼伸出手，“上来好吗。”  
托尼几乎要控制不住自己的嘴角了，他快速的上了台，拥抱了汉默，然后他们当众热吻了一会。  
台下的观众的声音更大了，他们拍照的赶紧拍照，发推特的赶紧发推特，联系报社的赶紧联系报社。  
托尼放开了气喘吁吁的汉默，看到了正在后台举着一杯香槟的娜塔莎。  
他朝娜塔莎笑了，娜塔莎做了个口型：记得你欠我的东西。  
托尼问汉默：“你的钻戒呢？”  
汉默从兜里掏出一个盒子。托尼从中拿出一个和自己手上是一对的戒指，给汉默带上了。然后从汉默手里抢过了话筒。他握住汉默的手，将两只带着戒指的手展示给了观众，“是的，如你们所见，我和贾斯丁已经结婚了。”  
随着托尼的再次确定，场面一下热闹到难以掌控的场景。汉默的秘书赶紧想让他俩下台避避。  
托尼拉住贾斯丁汉默的手，问他，“贾斯丁，今天晚上你愿意陪我干点刺激的么。”  
“总是如此，安东尼。”  
于是两个人手拉着手，冲进了人群里，他们强行挤出了拥挤的人群，在保镖们反应过来之前跑到了大街上。  
直到第二天清晨，他们才一起回到了复仇者大厦，去挨佩珀的骂。  
――  
小番外：  
事后，托尼向贾斯丁汉默介绍了娜塔莎。贾斯丁看着这个眼熟的红发美人突然明白了什么。  
“安东尼。我们补办一场婚礼吧！”他突然决定。  
“恩？额……好呀。”托尼虽然不明白为什么，但婚礼他还是同意的。  
汉默坚定地点点头，暗自想到，复仇者里居然有那么多人都暗恋安东尼，他一定要时不时的宣告世界安东尼属于他。

恶搞番外，joke end：  
娜塔莎和美国队长让贾斯丁汉默每天都充满了危机感，他意识到复仇者联盟的威胁可能并不只限于生命危险，这个联盟里的每一个人都有可能在密谋翘他的墙角。  
美国队长被钢铁侠带着飞。他为什么敢挎安东尼的腰？他不知道安东尼结婚了么？说好的正直好队长呢？  
黑寡妇拉起了坐在地上的钢铁侠。为什么还不放手？拉这么时间想干嘛？  
雷神豪爽地拍着钢铁侠的肩膀。拍这么大力干嘛？拍一下就够了，干嘛拍那么多下？  
鹰眼穿了一身基佬紫。一身基佬紫，一看就很危险。  
绿巨人接住了一下没飞稳的钢铁侠。他干嘛……恩……绿巨人应该没事吧，托尼还不至于看上这样一个大个子。  
汉默默默地把绿巨人的名字从列表上划掉。

两年后，汉默看着坐在他面前的安东尼和班纳博士，悔不当初


End file.
